Night of the Crescent Moon
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome is thrown into the well once again but this time not by InuYasha but by Kikyo. Now in the distant past she is met by Inutaisho and his son Sesshomaru! She now has to deal with Sesshomaru's wicked Mother and a jealous Izayoi! How will she handle all this along with her growing feelings for a certain Dog General?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night of The Crescent Moon

Pairings: Kagome/InuPapa! (I always wanted to do this paring!)

Summary: Kagome is thrown into the well once again but this time not by InuYasha but by Kikyo. Now in the distant past she is met by Inutaisho and his son Sesshomaru! She now has to deal with Sesshomaru's wicked Mother and a jealous Izayoi! How will she handle all this along with her growing feelings for a certain Dog General?

* * *

Chapter one: Forceful Goodbye?

Brown clashed with blue in a battle of wills. The wind blew long black hair in the wind causing the eery silence to become uncomfortable to the man watching.

"Kagome... Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered as he forced down the dread he felt. He had followed Kagome once he noticed she left to go to the well only to find her and Kikyo together.

"You do not belong." Kikyo finally spoke her brown eyes hard with many unreadable emotions except for anger and hate. "Go home." She ordered.

Kagome closed her eyes as she raised her hand to the strands of hair flowing in her face. She gently tucked the strands in place and opened her eyes.

"Neither do you." She countered. "We have talked about this before Kikyo. When I had pierced InuYasha with my arrow, you had thrown me down the well after telling me we do not belong. You and I do not belong in this time. Yet we are two creatures bound by time, forever condemned to roam around with no return."

Kikyo's pale lips tilted downwards as something flashes in her eyes but left as soon as it appeared. She walked to Kagome, her red hakamos making it seem as if she glided.

Both Miko's stood face to face near the well.

"I am glad you understand, Reincarnation. Then there shall be no difficulties."

"And what pray tell is that, Kikyo?"

"This," pale arms reached as pink Miko Ki serge though them. Kikyo bent her knees and pushed her body forward to battle the backlash of her power and Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the familiar pink light. But, training soon kicked in making her ocean blue eyes sharpen to a darker blue almost black. She raised her hands in an X over her chest and I one quick movement brought them down. Pink lightning like power shot out and meet Kikyo's blast of power.

The amount of power that meet in a head to head collision caused an explosion. Both Miko's tried to withstand it but the force was to great sending them flying.

Kikyo cried out as she flew back into a tree, her porcelain like skin cracking just the slightest.

Kagome grunted as her back meet the Bone Eater's Well. She felt the wood collapse under the force she had been thrown back by and in a matter of seconds it collapse with her.

She saw the eternal blue light of time engulf her as the white orbs spun lazily around her. But red began to bleed into the blue slowly becoming the color of crimson.

Kagome screamed as the light brightened and began to pull her down with suck force that she might as well have been free falling from a plane.

"InuYasha!"

* * *

Kikyo staggered up to her feet, one arm clutching at her back.

Her eyes widened as she saw a blur of red speed to the well. InuYasha...

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he made to jump in the well but an angry red light flashed as it shot out into the sky. InuYasha cried out as red electricity attacked him body.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo cried as she ran to his side. As all. As her man meet his shoulder the red electricity sparked and burned her hand. "Ahh!" Kikyo screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Ka-go...me!" InuYasha bit out.

Kikyo looked at InuYasha and gasped. "It has begun." She whispered as she viewed the demonic markings that littered his face. InuYasha gave one more cry of pain before he went still.

Kikyo gently pulled him into her lap and smiled as she began to notice her fading hands. She turned tear filled eyes to the well. "Please make things right... Kagome." She whispered using her name for the first time out loud.

* * *

TBC

Review, Favorite, Follow! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Night of The Crescent Moon

Pairings: Kagome/InuPapa! (I always wanted to do this paring!)

Summary: Kagome is thrown into the well once again but this time not by InuYasha but by Kikyo. Now in the distant past she is met by Inutaisho and his son Sesshomaru! She now has to deal with Sesshomaru's wicked Mother and a jealous Izayoi! How will she handle all this along with her growing feelings for a certain Dog General?

* * *

Chapter two: Awakening

The sound of birds chirping woke her up. Kagome slowly opened her eyes but closed them immediately due to the harsh light of the sun streaming in through the open window screens.

"I see you have awakened." A light male voice sounded out.

"Where am I?" Kagome questioned placing a hand on her head to message her temples, her eyes still closed.

"You were found by our Lord while he patrolled his lands." He answered. She could hear him moving some papers.

Kagome sighed as she got up hissing from the pain in her back her eyes now opened

"Careful." The male gently scolded.

Kagome ignored him as she stood. She noticed something that would have embarrassed her if she were still a naïve 15 year old. Gone with her haori and hakamos she now wore a plain white Yukata that was pooled down at her waist, being held up by a pail blue sash. The only thing covering her breast were white bandages that also wound around her shoulder.

"Your back may ache for a day or two. You were found with a dislocated shoulder and fractured ribs, but I must say," he paused as he came into view. He was old about 60 with sharp brown eyes that seemed to be trying to understand her. His hair was short and gray with one marking on his face. "You heal at an exceptionally fast rate. Why is that?"

Kagome frowned as she allowed her aura to scan her body finding the healers words true. Seems Kikyo did more damage than she though. Her soul was chained... Kikyo has placed a seal on her! She could use her powers yes but they would cause a great strain on her body.

"I wish to speak with your Lord." The request cake out more as a demanded.

The man gave a nod. "If you wish not to answer me then you shall answer to out terrifying Lord." He spoke as if he had one something.

He turned to the shoji screens and slid it open. "Maika!" He called out.

In a matter of minutes a girl her age ran in. She was petit and ordinary in looks with green markings. She wore a green kimono which Kagome oddly realized held the symbols Sesshomaru's female servants held on there light green Kimono's instead of the dark almost black color.

"Yes Kizo-San?" She greeted. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, please so and bring Lord InuTaisho."

The girl nodded and left as quickly as she came.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot. Lord InuTasio... InuYasha and Sesshomaru's Great and Terrible Father! Oh god, what had she just gotten herself into.

* * *

InuTaisho growled as he stared at the beautiful Silver Inu Youkai before him. She had all the trait of his kind, the sliver hair, golden eyes, fair skin (unlike his own tan), and the lightning-like markings of female Inu's.

"What." He demanded his voice deep, velvety but cold with a hint of his anger.

"Just as you heard 'Darling'." She spat her silver tongue coming into play. "I grow tired of your infidelity and I am leaving with MY Pup."

"That is where you are wrong." He spoke. He could understand the infidelities but he swore she was the devil incarnate! She was cold and unfeeling. She was only interested in his money and he knew he wasn't the only one being unfaithful, Hell she was the first one to cheat!

"And pray tell how am I wrong."

"You may leave InuKimi, but without Sesshomaru."

Her eyes narrowed. "He will need his mother."

"For what? To learn his mother is a harlot? To become a disgrace?" He sneered insult after insult.

InuKimi growled as her eyes glowed red just as InuTaisho's were. "He is my Son!"

"But he is my Heir!" He countered.

She movies to strike but a knock on the door stopped her.

"My Lord, the woman has awaken and demanded she speak with you." Maika weakly spoke feeling the amount of anger coming from the room.

"Another whore Mate? What about your precious Izayoi? Tired of her already?"

"Silence."

"Hm, very well. Go see the harlot but know this," she said as she through the door open. "I will be staying." And she walked right pass the scared Maika.

InuTaisho sighed as he stood. "Come." He ordered.

* * *

TBC

review people please! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

That was the mantra that kept on running through her head as she still stood frozen in her spot. Kikyo sent her back a few centuries back! And to top it off she sent her to InuTaisho's time! Oh just wait till she got her hands on that bitch!

"If you could take a seat Milady." Kizu spoke as he motioned towards the futon. Kagome although nervous complied hiding her true feelings.

After a few minutes she began to grow restless again. "When is you-"

The door opened and in walked in a perfect mix of Sesshomaru and InuYasha. The man was handsome! His long silky white hair, bright golden eyes, tan skin.

"I see you have awakened." He spoke his voice deep and velvety but cold just like his eldest son.

Shit!

"Yes," she said slowly cursing Kikyo in every way she knew how. "I managed to regain consciousness but an hour ago."

"Tell me woman, who are you." He demanded.

And just like that her eyes sparked and before she realized it she opened her big mouth without thinking. "My name is not woman it's Kagome get it right."

Well shit...


End file.
